Glitch
Glitch is a 14 year old young man who loves dancing. He is a featured dancer in Dance Central 2. He returns in Dance Central 3 and Dance Central Spotlight. He is in the Hi-Def crew with Mo as his young protégé and looks up to his friend wanting to be just like him. He is Korean American. His eyes are almond shaped and are green in color. He also has short, spiky jet black hair that is shaped into a faux hawk: he wears a colored streak in his hair. The color of the streak depends on the outfit he wears. In Dance Central Spotlight he has black roots and blue hair. He is also the shortest dancer in the game (alongside Lil' T). His actual height is unknown, but he appears to be about 5' 4". Despite being small in size, he has a muscular build and a somewhat pale complexion. He is one of the nicer dancers who won't say anything nasty, and is, nevertheless, a good sport and has fun doing what he loves. When dancing, he does some of the more complicated dance steps. His birthday is November 26;making him 21 in 2017. He got his nickname "Glitch" because of his talent in pop-it-lock-it dance steps, doing dances like 'the robot', and his fancy footwork. According from a survey made by Harmonix, he is the most popular character in the game. Glitch is also a tech-wiz. Trivia It is unknown whether or not if "Glitch" is his real name or just a nickname. This has yet to be revealed or announced. Glitch is the most popular character in the Dance Central series, the second being Bodie. Glitch is the youngest male character in the series, making his first appearance in Dance Central 2 at just 14 years old. Glitch is 14 years old in-game; However, chronologically, he's 21 years old. His birthday is November 26 There is an achievement in Dance Central 3 that pertains to a character's birthday. If the player performs the song "In Da Club" on Glitch's birthday (as well as any other character on their birthday), this achievement will be unlocked. In Dance Central Spotlight, there is an achievement specifically titled "Talk Nerdy to Me". This is a play on the lyrics in Jason Derulo's song "Talk Dirty" and a reference to Glitch's more nerdy appearance. Depending on the song chosen by the player, a flashcard appears during the dance routine that references a character or crew in some way. In the song "Satisfaction", Glitch has a dance move named after him called "Glitch". Another example is in the song "We Speak No Americano"; there is a dance move called "Suspender Stroll", to which Glitch is one of the few dancers in the game to wear suspenders, the other being Aubrey. Likes/Dislikes Likes * Dancing * School * Playing Games * Mo Dislikes * Rated R Movies * Failing At School * D-CYPHER * Adult Shows Category:D-Generation-X Only Category:Creators In The Game Category:Creators In The Show